To Love Without Reserve
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: PeterxOC. A King and Queen must trust the Lion who brought them together and learn to love with everything they have, for happiness is not without loss and victory without it's price. Join Peter and Olivia as they journey through life's unexpected twists and turns and discover what it truly means to love without reserve. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Prophecy

_**The Prophecy**_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own the plot for this story and any character I create.**

"Your majesties, a guest has arrived. Forgive me, I would not interrupt but he says it's urgent." A guard said rushing into the royal court room and over to Narnia's rulers, he leaned in very close so only the four royals could hear him, "He bring news from Aslan."

Peter's eyes widened and he sat up straight, moving his gaze to the large doors at the front of the room, "Send him in." he commanded, his voice ringing with the regal authority he had earned from several years as High King.

The large golden doors were opened only moments later and a young faun dressed in Narnia's colors and bearing the Great Lion's emblem came forth and slowly preceded across the long room with a leather bag filled with scrolls and several dwarves behind him. Finally reaching the area near the four thrones the faun knelt before the Kings and Queens of Narnia as did the dwarves that followed him.

"Rise," Peter said, looking at the faun curiously, "What news do you bring from Aslan?"

The faun rose and spoke with great pride, "I bring forth a prophecy."

Members of the royal court gasped and began mumbling amongst each other, anxious to know what was predicted by the creator of their beloved country. The fawn approached Queen Lucy and handed the scroll to her with a bow.

Lucy nervously broke the seal and quickly read the scroll, her eyes growing wide as she then began to read it aloud, "When Eve's soft flesh and Adam's bone, become one and be wed, Narnia will have an heir to its throne, and prevail when darkness lies ahead."

The eyes of every Narnian in the room widened with wonder and excitement, one of the Kings and Queens of Narnia was going to find love and give their country its first heir to the throne! How exciting! Lucy passed the scroll off to Susan and each Pevensie read the elegant script of Narnia's newest prophecy with nervous anticipation, one of them was going to be married and have a child, but which one?

"Well this is definitely exciting news, and I do believe this is cause for a celebration." Peter said rolling the scroll up and handing it to a servant on his right.

Everyone whooped and cheered at the mention of a party, they hadn't had cause for a celebration like this since the coronation of their current rulers after the White Witch's demise four years ago. Narnian celebrations were always festive and happy and filled with joy and delight as they danced until sunrise the next morning.

Peter rose and looked out among the crowd, their faces shone with the anticipation of their King's coming plans, "In a week's time there shall be a great feast here at Cair Paravel. Every Narnian that wishes to attend will be welcomed with open arms as we join together in celebration of our country's prosperous future and news of the coming marriage of a son and daughter of Adam and Eve. May Aslan grace you all with his love and devotion as we prepare for this joyous occasion, long live Narnia, and long live Aslan."

Every creature in Narnia roared and cheered as High King Peter concluded his speech and patriotism and loyalty coursed through them and mixed with their exhilaration. They simply couldn't wait for the celebration to begin. Slowly Narnians began to leave the royals to commence in planning the grand festivity that lay ahead of them. There was so much to do in order to be ready to host such an event and only a single week to prepare. Once they were left alone Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy clustered together.

"Can you believe it? One of us is going to be married! Oh this is so exciting! I-" Lucy began to muse gleefully the moment she was surrounded by her siblings.

"Easy Lu, before we get too excited about the prophecy we have to discuss how we're going to prepare for this party. It's going to take a lot of work." Peter interrupted his sister, bringing her focus to the matters at hand.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you Peter! Like you and Ed are going to have anything to do with planning the party! Now you two run off to play with your swords or something and leave the party planning to Susan and me!" Lucy replied shooing them playfully away with her hand.

Peter and Edmund chuckled, "Whatever you say Lu. C'mon Peter let's go practice our swordsmanship with some of our our soldiers." Edmund said motioning for Peter to follow him by jerking his head in the direction of their normal practice area.

Peter smiled and followed his brother, once they were far enough away he looked at Ed and chuckled, "That was too easy."

Edmund laughed and shook his head in agreement, "Way too easy!"

"Lucy, you are aware that Peter did that on purpose to get out of planning the party, aren't you?" Susan asked looking at her sister inquisitively.

Lucy giggled and smiled, "Of course I did! They would've done anything to get out of helping and just gotten in our way. So I simply got it over with when the opportunity presented itself! Now c'mon, we have to find Mr. Tumnus and Mrs. Beaver. They'll be anxious to begin planning and collecting everything we'll need." Lucy said as she took Susan by the hand and began dragging her in the direction of Mr. Tumnus's room.

* * *

"Put that over there. Move that picture just slightly to the left, perfect! Now, where are those Lion's Mane flowers I sent my ladies maids to collect this morning? I want this room covered with them and the Centaur's Breath to decorate those windows over there." Susan said directing an endless amount of servants in various directions.

She and Lucy had been working non-stop all week and the vast room was just starting to come together in a masterpiece of elegance and rustic beauty. There was still a lot of work to be done which was leaving the two young Queens very frazzled and weary as they rushed to have everything perfect for the ball and feast that was to take place in two days' time. Lucy was in the middle of questioning Mr. Tumnus about how many guests he though would come when a deafening roar echoed across the palace.

Susan and Lucy gasped and turned to look at each other, their eyes wide, "What was that?" Lucy asked her voice filled with curiosity.

Without another word Lucy took off in the direction the sound had come from and raced excitedly across the castle.

"Lucy!" Susan cried as she sprinted after her sister.

"Come on!" Lucy hollered back, never slowing as continued to run, leaving Susan far behind her.

By now there was a large group of Narnians gathered in the large opening room of Cair Paravel standing in awe as they discovered the great creature who had emitted such a powerful sound. The Great Lion, Aslan, stood in the center of the room, carrying himself with all the regality of a mighty king and the tenderness of a loving father.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried in joy as she bound across the room and into him, wrapping her arms as best she could around him in a hug.

Aslan hummed happily as Susan nearly mimicked her younger sister's actions as she too embraced him.

"What are you doing here?" Susan asked as she pulled back to look at him.

He chuckled deep within his mighty chest, "Calm, dear ones. Did you really think I would miss such an occasion? Or am I not welcome to celebrate among the other Narnians?" he asked teasingly.

The two Queens' looked owlishly at him and gasped, "No! Of course you're welcome to celebrate with us! This is just a surprise is all!" Lucy said hastily as she tried to correct her mistake.

Aslan let out a hearty laugh, "Now," he said looking at the young Narnian rulers, "Where are your brothers?"

* * *

The two Kings of Narnia had been dueling for hours, their clothes soaked with perspiration and their brows breaded with sweat from the effort they were exerting. They took a five minute break, breathing heavily as they struggled to catch their breath. Once their break was finished they picked up their swords and began their endless duel again.

"Come on Ed, block!" Peter said as he thrust his sword at his brother, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want beat me!" Peter said with a playful laugh.

"Oh, shut it Peter!" Edmund said as his sword connected with Peter's, throwing him slightly off kilter, "Is that it? I faced stronger opponents during our battle with the White Witch!"

"Oh is that right? Let's see if you can handle this then!" Peter said countering Edmund's attack with an on slaughter of carefully calculated blows, sending Ed's sword flying a few feet away and leaving him with his back to the stone wall behind him and his brother's sword at his throat.

"Well," Peter began a victorious smirk on his face, "Looks like I win again."

He laughed and brought his sword down to his side.

"Don't worry Ed you'll actually beat me someday!" Peter said as he put Rhindon in the sheath at his waist.

Edmund was about to retort when a guard came rushing in. He knelt before the Narnian Kings, his heavy breathing a sign of his fatigue.

The guard rose and addressed the two royals, "Your majesties, come quickly! Aslan is waiting for you at the front of the castle!"

"Aslan!" the young Kings exclaimed throwing their swords to the ground and dashing in the direction that would lead them to the Lion.

Peter and Edmund didn't stop running until they reached Aslan, Susan and Lucy already by his side. The two brothers grinned broadly and knelt before the King of Kings.

"Aslan, it's so great to see you." Peter said as he rose to his feet followed by Edmund.

He tried to pay attention to Aslan's reply but he was suddenly distracted by one of the members of Aslan's traveling troupe. A woman about Peter's age was standing quietly off to Aslan's right side talking quietly to one of the centaurs. Her hair was chocolate brown and fell in loose curls down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a golden tan from long hours in the sun and her physique was toned but held womanly curves in the proper places. As if sensing his gaze the woman turned her eyes to him and Peter was met with shimmering pools of blue. With her shy smile he was able to see the soft beauty of her face, she was unique. Her splendor was not evident like Susan's or slowly blooming like Lucy's. It was subtle and required your full attention.

As quickly as her attention had turned to him, it was gone. Without another look in his direction she was escorted by one of the castle staff into another room, leaving the dazed king behind her. His distraction seemed to go unnoticed as he turned his attention back to Aslan who had in turn moved his attention to Edmund. Peter smiled. He could talk to Aslan later. He bowed respectfully and silently made the long walk to his bedroom.

* * *

Peter didn't see the mysterious girl again in the two days before the revelries were to take place in the Feasting Room and Grand Hall of Cair Paravel. He was currently in his room being dressed by a few of the many castle servants. He was becoming quite bored when finally his crown was placed on his head and he was free to step away and in front of a mirror that had been brought in. He was dressed in a medium blue velvet tunic with navy stockings and a pair of black leather boots with his golden crown seated perfectly on his head. He looked like a true King of Narnia.

Satisfied, he made his way to the great doors outside the Feasting Room where Edmund and Lucy stood waiting for him, "Where's Susan?" he asked annoyed.

"Still getting dressed of course." Lucy said with a playful room of her eyes.

Peter sighed. She was always the last one.

"Aslan forbid she actually be ready on time." Edmund said causing them all to laugh lightly.

After quite a bit of waiting Susan finally came into the room and took her place between Edmund and Lucy. Lucy nodded to a centaur standing by the door and soon the large doors were opened and their presence was announced. The crowd cheered loudly and Aslan let out a cheerful roar. They took their seats at the large table at the head of the room. Peter, on Aslan's left, and Lucy to the right of Mr. Tumnus.

The Kings and Queens of Narnia lifted their gold and silver goblets filled with wine, in Lucy's case grape juice, and raised them high in the air, "Let the celebration begin!" they all said together, earning another loud cheer before they took a large drink.

Once the Feasting Began platter after platter of delicious food was brought out and set in every available place of every table. Plates were piled high and mouths were stuffed with mouthful after mouthful of food and glass after glass of beer and wine refilled. Once they were all stuffed to the brim Aslan announced it was time to move into the Great Hall. The four Pevensies lead the way with Aslan by their side. The Great Hall was even more magnificent than it had been for their coronation. The entire room was covered with decorative flowers and the remnants of the fading sunset coming in through the many windows high above the rest of the room gave the large golden ceiling a soft glow. Candles were everywhere and made the dance floor seem mysterious and inviting. Susan and Lucy had really out done themselves and even they seemed shocked how well the room had turned out.

After admiring the room the Kings and Queens took their places in the center of the room for the first dance, Peter with Susan and Edmund with Lucy. It was tradition that the Kings and Queens had the first dance of the night dancing with their spouses, or in this case, their siblings. They bowed and curtseyed and stood with their palms together as they waited for the music to begin. The dance was very elegant and flawless. They'd spent a few hours everyday meeting with a group of Fauns and Angels from the Western Tribes learning and perfecting different dances that were easy but very graceful. They knew several Narnian dances but they wanted to surprise their people with something unique.

There was a roar of cheers and applause as the dance ended. The royals addressed their crowd with large smiles before taking their places on the thrones at the front of the room wrapped in vines and flowers. Once they were seated the room erupted in song and dance, everyone was happy and enjoying the night's festivities. Susan and Lucy were eventually asked to dance and Peter decided to socialize near the table filled with different beers and wines. Edmund sat and watched his people dancing and laughing and sighed, he'd never been one for parties. Soon enough though, Lucy had dragged him onto the dance floor and he found that was actually having fun.

Peter stood goblet in hand off to the side of the large crowd, it was wonderful to see his people enjoying this special occasion. They had hope for a bright future and basked in the happiness and security given to them by their Kings and Queens. Peter had just finished a conversation with a centaur when Aslan approached him with the mysterious beauty he had seen days ago at his side.

"Peter bowed to the Great Lion, "Aslan,"

"Peter, I would like to formally introduce you to Lady Olivia, the newest member of Narnia's court." Aslan said gesturing with his head to the beautiful young woman.

She curtseyed and Peter kissed her hand politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my King. Aslan has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is mine. I trust he has only told you good things." Peter replied, causing them all to laugh.

"I shall leave you two alone, you are in good company." Aslan said, turning and leaving them to talk.

"I'm sorry, but where are you from?" The High King asked curiously, she had to be an Angel from the Western Tribes or the Southern country of Archenland or Calormene for she neither looked nor sounded like any Narnian he had ever seen.

She giggled and looked apologetically at Peter's quizical expression, "Oh, forgive me I figured he must have told you."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "Told me what?"

Olivia blushed and looked directly into his waiting blue eyes, "My King, I am a Daughter of Eve."

**A/N: This is going to be a long fic!(: I have a lot of ideas for this story and hope y'all are in it with me for the long hall! I love reviews and if you have any suggestions for me on what you'd like to happen, feel free to comment or PM me! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!(: Thank you so much for reading!(:**


	2. Introductions

_**Introductions**_

* * *

**A/N:** **I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia in any way. Just the plot for this story and any characters I create! Hope y'all enjoy!(:**

The High King's eyes widened and Olivia looked away nervously, casting her gaze upon the marble floor.

Peter gawked at her for an extended moment before he regained his senses, "Well, if Aslan brought you here he did it with good reason. Where are you from originally Lady Olivia?" he asked as she looked back at him.

"Yes you're right, I suppose he did. I lived in London until I was orphaned at age eight. I lived on the coast in Sheringham with family friends until Aslan brought me here, to Narnia. Oh and please, it's just Olivia." She spoke almost casually as goblet in hand she leaned gracefully against the thick wooden table behind her.

"Alright _just _Olivia," he began with a smirk, "I suppose I could allow you to call me just Peter as well. Although, not in front of my subjects."

She smiled at his teasing and took a long drink of wine, "Would you like some?" she asked as she began to fill her cup up again.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Would you care to dance?" he asked as he set his goblet down behind Olivia on the table.

She smiled coyly at him and set her goblet next to his, "I'd like that."

Peter chuckled and took her hand in his, "Shall we?" and soon, they were dancing.

* * *

"Who is that girl Peter's dancing with?" Susan asked as she leaned towards Lucy during one of their breaks from dancing.

"I'm not quite sure, but he's spent half the night on the dance floor with her! Mr. Tumnus, do you know who the woman Peter's dancing with is?" Lucy asked as she looked from Susan to Mr. Tumnus on her other side.

"Ah yes! That is Lady Olivia. She arrived with Aslan just the other day." He said to the two young Queens who were looking at the couple curiously as they danced and laughed.

"What can you tell us about her?" Susan asked as she shifted her gaze to Mr. Tumnus.

"Well, she is said to be quite the swordsman and an excellent healer. She has the reputation as one of Narnia's best upcoming ladies with a heart of gold and loyalty and compassion that aren't easily matched though no one knows where she's from. Aslan said he found her fighting to survive on her own somewhere in the Desert."

"The Desert? What in Aslan's name was she doing out there?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at Mr. Tumnus with wide eyes.

"No one knows, she is quite the young lady though, is she not? Your brother seems to be quite taken with her this evening. I don't believe he's danced or spoken with anyone else besides Aslan since they were introduced." He replied, his gaze moving between the two Queens as if to gauge their reaction to his comment about Peter's obvious smitten behavior around Olivia.

"Yes, she does sound like a very nice woman." Lucy mused with a smile as she watched Peter twirl Olivia before bringing her close, their eyes infinitely connected.

"I do wonder why Aslan has not introduced us to her yet." Susan said as she looked to the Great Lion standing across the room from them having a conversation with a faun.

"In due time, Queen Susan, I am _sure _you will come to know her very well." Mr. Tumnus replied.

Susan was confused by his answer and looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I was merely suggesting the two of you will become well acquainted seeing as she will be living here from now on as a member of Narnia's court." Tumnus stated as though it were obvious.

The two girls looked at him, Lucy with excitement and Susan with confusion, "Really? By the lion, why are we so unaware of this? We are Narnia's rulers are we not? Should we not be informed of everything that is going on around here?" Susan exclaimed obviously disliking the thought of being out of the loop of things that should concern her.

Mr. Tumnus looked away nervously, as if he were hiding something, "As I said before, Queen Susan, you shall know all in due time."

Noticing the faun's blatant discomfort Lucy quickly came to his rescue, "Mr. Tumnus, I wish to begin dancing again would you care to join me?"

"Ah! Yes that would be lovely. Thank you, your Majesty." He said rising to his feet and helping Lucy to stand sturdily beside him, "Queen Susan," he addressed her with a bow before carrying Lucy onto the dance floor to continue with the night's revelries.

Susan huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly, this was ridiculous.

* * *

Olivia laughed giddily as Peter lead her to a seat off to the side of the throng of gleeful Narnians, "Oh my, your Majesty you are truly quite the Charmer!" she said as took her seat, dragging Peter down with her.

Peter let out a hearty laugh as he came to sit beside her, "Please Lady Olivia, I can hardly take all of the credit. It was, after all, my brother Edmund who talked our way out of a confrontation with the women of the Western Tribes, the angels that live there are truly beautiful women but some of the most vicious warriors. We were clearly outmatched with just the two of us and several of our military officers."

"I thought I told you to call me Olivia and if your brother was the man responsible for your escape, should it not be he who is telling this story?" she questioned playfully leaning slightly towards him as she spoke, causing her thigh to brush almost imperceptibly against his in her intoxicated state.

Peter chuckled, "Forgive me, _Olivia._" He replied purposefully stressing her name, "I suppose you're right though, Ed does have all the glory even if it was my sweet talking that _really_ sent us on our way."

"And I suppose it was just terrible having to flirt with such beautiful savages." She said in playful mockery.

"Actually, it was quite entertaining. They were such skilled fighters, it was strangely attractive."

"Well then, I may have to practice with you some time seeing as you are just _fascinated _by females who are capable with a sword during battle." She said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Peter almost spluttered his drink in shock at her mention of being a female combatant herself, "You're a swordsman?" he asked looking at her in disbelief.

She giggled and nodded, "I am. Aslan has trained me in many areas since my arrival in his land."

"Well then, I suppose you will have to educate me on your many talents." Peter replied with a hint of suggestiveness to his tone that went almost completely unnoticed by Olivia, almost.

She stood abruptly and looked at Peter, "Come on, stand up. Unless you prefer to sit by yourself and watch me have all the fun." She joked as Peter then stood and took her hand gingerly in his and led her back into the crowd where they began dancing as though they had never stopped at all.

The prophecy had begun and, albeit unknowingly, they were celebrating the beginning of a long life together.

As the sun began to kiss the horizon, signaling the imminent beginning of the coming day, The High King and his newest court member made the long walk from corridor to corridor as Narnians of all shapes and sizes finally retired from their long night of celebration. They walked in a comfortable silence as Olivia clung to the arm he hand given her as they left the Great Hall, coming to a stop outside of Olivia's room at the end of the hall from Peter's. As they stood facing each other, not quite sure what to say to the other, Peter noticed for the first time how she was dressed. Her up do of chocolaty curls sat sloppily atop her head with a single golden rope near the crest of her head, her dress was a sort of powder blue that faded to white towards the bottom. It was made of cloth but was formfitting and beautiful all the same with soft flowing sleeves and a deep neckline that hinted at the ample cleavage she was displaying beneath the gown. She looked tired from long hours of dancing, but her eyes held a certain element of energy and excitement even with her fatigue.

"Thank you for escorting me to my room Peter. I had a wonderful time." She said quietly with a soft smile on her face.

"You're very welcome, it was my pleasure really. That was quite a night wasn't it?" he replied returning her grin.

"You Narnians can throw a party, that's for sure." Olivia said causing her and Peter to laugh softly.

"Goodnight Olivia," Peter whispered.

"Goodnight," she whispered back casting him a lingering look before he turned and made his way down the hall to his bedroom, leaving her standing noiselessly outside her door until she quickly entered her room and gave into exhaustion, scenes from the night swirling behind her heavy eyelids.

* * *

"Good morning," Olivia said with a curtsey as she entered the Feasting Room the next morning for breakfast dressed in a simple spring green dress and her hair down causing her dark tresses to fall loosely down her back and bounce as she walked.

"Ah, Lady Olivia good morning. Please, allow me to introduce you to Narnia's other Kings and Queens." Aslan said as he came to greet her.

Aslan led her around the room to Susan, "Queen Susan the Gentle." He announced and Olivia curtseyed politely.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant." Olivia again curtseyed, "It is lovely to meet you Lady Olivia. I've heard many things about you." Lucy said smiling at her.

Olivia returned the smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope we become great friends your majesty."

"We surely will and please, call me Lucy." Lucy responded excitedly.

Olivia giggled, "Okay, _Lucy_." The two smiled at each other again.

Finally Aslan brought her to the last royal, "King Edmund the Just." Aslan announced and Olivia curtseyed one final time.

Olivia then took her seat in the chair in between Lucy and Peter once he arrived.

"So Olivia, how do you like it here in Narnia?" Lucy asked not bothering with the formality of titles.

Olivia had been about to answer when Peter came into the room dressed in a simple white cloth shirt, leather vest, and brown pants and boots. He sat down next to Olivia and was greeted with a chorus of good mornings. Breakfast was quickly served and everyone had started their own conversations when suddenly Lucy gasped.

"Peter your arm!" She cried pointing at the blood seeping through the sleeve of his shirt.

Everyone at the table looks at Peter in worry, "Ed accidentally got me in practice this morning. It's nothing." He responded pushing up from the table to cover his wound.

"Here, let me help." Olivia said as she too rose from the table.

Aslan nodded and Olivia took him by the hand and led him from the room, doing her best to ignore the shock that went through her at the contact. She stopped to talk to one of the servants and brought him into her room, making him take a seat on the edge of her bed before rummaging through one of her trunks.

She came back with several jars of herbs and two small pieces of cloth, she set them down on her vanity and turned back to Peter, "You can either lift your sleeve or completely removed your shirt, it's your choice so long as I have easy access to your wound." She said calmly, as if she were telling him about her day.

Confused but willing to co-operate Peter lifted his shirt-sleeve up to his muscular shoulder revealing a small cut on his lower bicep. He was right, it was really nothing. Olivia took the small cloth she'd brought with her and tied it tightly around the cut.

Peter hissed at the pain and glared at her, "What the hell are you doing? What is all of that?" he asked gesturing agitatedly towards the jars of herbs behind her.

Olivia giggled, "Relax your Highness, I'm a healer. I tied that tightly to stop the bleeding so don't move your arm. This is to fight any infection and this is to speed the healing process." She said gesturing first to a jar of aloe and then an herb Peter didn't recognize.

She turned around to gather the different herbs, "So you're a healer as well, is there anything you can't do?" Peter asked with a laugh.

Olivia giggled again, "Yes actually, I'm a terrible seamstress. Stitches I can handle no problem, but if you give me a needle and thread and ask me to make something it turns out awful." She replied causing Peter to laugh again, "Now tell me when that stops bleeding. I asked one of the servants to bring me some sterile bandages for your arm so they should be here any moment."

While Olivia was crushing and mixing herbs Peter let his gaze wander around the room. It had white marble walls like every other room in the palace with a large window overlooking the beach lined coast of Cair Paravel. There was a small mahogany chair next to the window with a crimson cushion on it that had Aslan's emblem in the center. Olivia's double bed matched the chair and her vanity was the same dark mahogany. Bringing his attention back to the matter at hand he flexed his arm experimentally, it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"Olivia, it think it stopped." He said, momentarily interrupting her concentration.

She set the bowl of herbs down and turned back to face Peter.

She removed the cloth and inspected the cut, "I think you're right." She said as she turned back around and grabbed another cloth that was damp.

She cleaned the drying blood from Peter's arm and quickly spread some aloe on it. Just as she turned to grab the other herb a servant came in with the sterile bandages. She thanked them and quickly went back to work, mixing the powdery blend with some aloe and massaging it into the cut. She quickly tied the bandage around his arm and Peter pulled his blood-stained sleeve down while Olivia put the  
herbs back into her trunk.

"There, all better." She said with a playful smile as she turned back to face him.

He returned her smile and laughed silently, "Thank you," he said looking into her azure eyes.

She took his hand, "It was my pleasure. Now come back in the morning and I'll change your bandages."

Peter rose from the bed and Olivia walked with him to the door.

He opened it and stepped out into the hall, "Oh by the way, you might want to change your shirt. I'm going to go find your sisters." Olivia said following him out.

Peter nodded and just as he reached his door Lucy came running down the hall, "There you two are! I've been looking all over! Hurry, we're taking a trip to the beach and having a picnic there for lunch! It's a half hour ride down to the beach!" Lucy cried in excitement as she raced in their direction.

Peter laughed, "Alright Lu, we'll be there in a moment. I have to change my shirt."

Lucy beamed and nodded, heading back in the direction she came filled to the brim with excitement. Peter waved Olivia over, holding his door open for her as she entered the room. Peter's bedroom was beautiful. With high golden ceilings, the same marble of every room, there was a very large bed fit for a king in the center. It had a canopy above and even curtains for secluded privacy. His bed and decorations were done in the same crimson and gold with mahogany wood she had in her room, but something about the pure quality of it screamed royalty. He had a large walk-in closet on the opposite side of the bed from her and what she could guess was a very large bathroom almost directly across the room from the bed.

Olivia stood directly in front of the door as Peter removed his leather vest followed by his shirt leaving him bare from the waist up. It was a good thing he wasn't looking at her because she couldn't help the slack in her jaw as she gazed in appreciation at the young King's muscular physique. Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly moved her gaze around the room keeping her from focusing on the shirtless ruler for too long. Finally he slipped on a pale blue shirt identical to the white one he had on before. She moved her gaze to his handsome face, his eyes meeting hers as he put on his leather vest and tied it.

She blushed again and tucked a stray curl behind her ear nervously, "Shall we?" Peter asked with a smile as he walked over to her and offered his arm.

She nodded and fit her small hand into the crook of his arm. He held the door open and they walked in a quiet yet happy silence to the stables just outside the castle gates. Peter brought out his horse, a hefty black stallion with white socks on his from legs, and readied him for the day's ride. Once his horse was ready Peter lead Olivia to another stall that held her horse, a beautiful blond mare with four white socks and a white star.

"This is where you horse will be kept from now on." Peter said gesturing around the stall.

Olivia stepped forward and gingerly stroked her horse, whom she had named Honey because of her color. Honey whinnied in happiness at the sight of Olivia and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Olivia laughed and placed a kiss on the mare's nose, "Peter, this is Honey, Honey, Peter." Olivia said motioning between the two.

Peter held out an apple from the bin outside the stable door which Honey happily accepted and brushed his hand repeatedly along her nose while Olivia prepared her for the ride to the beach. Once she was done they lead their horses to the trail where Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were waiting atop their horses. Peter tried to help Olivia but she politely refused, putting her foot in the stirrups and hoisting herself onto Honey in one swift movement.

"Peter, Peter," she tsked as she looked down at him with a playful smirk, "When are you going to learn? I may be a lady of the court, but I'm not helpless. I'm a warrior who knows how to handle herself." She said as then walked her horse so she was standing between Susan and Lucy.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Olivia asked him teasingly, trying to hide her laughter at his stunned expression.

Without another word Peter slung himself onto the saddle and they set off.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed chapter two! And I hope you're beginning to get a feel for what Olivia's like! I would love some feedback so I know what y'all'd like to see and I can try and find a place for it in here that goes along with my plan for this story! I love you all and I look forward to bringing you guys many more chapters to come!(:**


	3. A Day at the Beach

_**A Day at the Beach**_

* * *

**A/N: I still don't own The Chornicles of Narnia, only this plot and any characters I create! I hope y'all enjoy!(: Also this is dedicated to my bestie WhyFirefliesFlash who is amazing and helped me with part of this chapter when I had writer's block! I love you girly!(:**

The ride passed quickly, Edmund and Peter deciding to race to the bottom of the hill near the beach. The three girls shook their heads and laughed as they caught up with the boys who were arguing over who had reached the foot of the hill first.

"Looks like I win this time Pete." Edmund said pompously as he unsaddled Phillip and tied his reigns loosely to a tree.

"In your dreams Ed," Peter replied with a laugh, tying his horse up next to Edmund's.

"What's the matter Peter? Afraid to admit you were beaten by your younger brother?" Edmund taunted taking a step towards his brother.

Peter's jaw tightened and he too took a step forward, putting them nearly toe to toe "Oh come off it, we both know-"

"Alright you two that's enough." Olivia said dismounting from her horse and stepping in between the young Kings and placing a hand on both of their chests.

"Olivia's right," Susan said, causing everyone's head to turn in her direction, "you two can argue later. We came down here to have fun, not rip each other's heads off before we even get to the beach."

"They are definitely brothers." Olivia said to Lucy as they tied their horses up.

Lucy giggled and they began the five minute walk to the beach, Olivia and Susan carrying a very large picnic basket filled with their lunch. By the time they reach sand the mood had lifted and the tensions momentarily forgotten. Susan passed the basket over to Olivia while she and Lucy laid out an enormous blanket, giving them all plenty of room to lounge around.

"It's even more beautiful here up close." Olivia said as she set the basket in the middle of the blanket, looking out over the vast Eastern Sea.

"Well c'mon then, let's eat!" Edmund said as he grabbed at the basket.

Everyone laughed, "Do you ever think about anything besides food?" Susan teased snatching the picnic basket from him and removing its contents so everyone could have their choice of what they wanted.

"Sometimes," Ed replied grabbing a sandwich, "You know, like when I'm busying beating Peter at Chess."

The girls snickered, "Ha, ha. You're hilarious." Peter replied with annoyed sarcasm has he grabbed a cluster of grapes and placed one in his mouth.

The rest of lunch was light and filled with happy conversation as they joyfully stuffed their bellies with food. Towards the end Lucy even started a food fight by throwing grapes at her older brothers, which resulted in a large retaliation and all of them lying back on the blanket in fits of laughter. Once they were finished they all lolled around, looking at the clouds or simply enjoying the sun.

Suddenly Olivia jumped to her feet causing all of the Pevensies to stare at her curiously, "You know, I think this is the perfect time for a swim." She said as she began removing her dress, leaving her in her corset and petticoats.

"Actually, I think that sounds like a great idea!" Lucy exclaimed following in Olivia's actions.

"What are you crazy? None of us are dressed for this!" Peter said looking at the two of them as though they'd completely lost their mind.

With a laugh and a shake of her head Olivia took off into the water quickly followed by Lucy, Edmund, and eventually even Susan.

They all splashed around screaming and laughing, "Come on Peter, you're missing out on all the fun." Olivia said coming to stand in knee-high water and holding her hands out in front of her with an encouraging smile.

Peter sighed and removed his leather vest, "Alright, I'm coming." He said walking slowly towards Olivia and taking her outstretched hands.

Olivia cheered victoriously and slowly led him deeper into the water until they neared the others. She was about to say something when she felt cold water on the dry skin on her back.

She gasped, lurching forwards into Peter, "Lucy!" she cried in shock, turning around to face her while Peter steadied her.

"What? It wasn't me, it was Edmund!" she said, her eyes wide and hands raised in surrender.

Olivia moved her narrowed gaze to Edmund who was struggling to hide his snickers behind his hand, "I'm going to get you for that!" she cried with a playfully smile as she began chasing him through the water.

Olivia was just about to reach him when Peter wrapped him arms tightly around her and pulled her back, "Run Ed!" Peter hollered with a laugh as he began dragging her in the opposite direction.

"That's not fair! Let me go! Peter!" Olivia said through fits of laughter as she struggled in Peter's grip.

"I'll save you Olivia!" Lucy said as she ran towards Peter, making sure to splash water in his face as she ran.

Susan laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh come here Ed!"

Thanks to Lucy's help Olivia was eventually able to free herself and reach Edmund who was struggling in his older sister's surprisingly strong hold.

"Are you ticklish Edmund?" Olivia asked in a falsely innocent tone.

His eyes widened slightly, "N-no." he said lifting his chin defiantly.

Olivia chuckled, "We'll see about that."

"Oh no you won't!" Peter said as he tackled Olivia into Edmund and Susan sending them all tumbling through the water, luckily they'd reached a shallow enough area that their heads were still above the surface.

Lucy stood behind them laughing and shaking her head. Peter wordlessly rolled off of Olivia and he and Lucy helped the three of them up before they walked slowly back to the shore dripping sea water. Olivia walked straight to the blanket and collapsed onto her back laughing breathlessly followed by the others.

"Well, that was fun." She said looking at Susan who simply nodded and laughed.

They all laid there breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath and relax their racing hearts.

They spent the next few hours relaxing on the beach and watching as the sun began to set over the horizon, "We need to go," Peter said as he stood, pulling on his boots and vest, "It's going to be dark soon, which is going to make it a lot more difficult to get home."

"He's right." Lucy said with a sigh as she got to her feet as well.

With grumbles of displeasure they packed up their things and the girls slipped into their dresses since their corsets and petticoats had finally dried and trekked through the sand and back up to their waiting horses. Once they were all mounted and ready they sent their pace at a leisurely walk and made their way towards Cair Paravel. They joked and laughed the entire way back even when they had to walk their horses in the dark back to the stables.

"I'll put the horses in the stables; you can all go inside for dinner." Peter said as they reached the stables just outside the gates of Cair Paravel.

"I'll help." Olivia said taking the reins of Lucy's horse while Peter grabbed Edmund's and Susan's.

The three thanked them graciously and went through the portcullis and into the castle.

"I had fun today," Peter said as he came into Honey's stall where Olivia was brushing her.

Olivia smiled at him, "I did too. We should do something like that again soon." She said as she put Honey's saddle in its holder.

Peter agreed and came to stand across from Olivia with his back to Honey, "I haven't done anything like that in years, it was nice." He said with a smile has he brought his gaze to Olivia's.

"Well that's too bad, maybe you can look forward to having fun on a regular basis now that I'm here." She said cheekily with a curious look in her shining blue eyes.

He grinned crookedly, "Yes, Aslan forbid I actually do something fun once in a while." He replied causing them both to laugh.

They stood there for a moment, Olivia having trouble maintaining eye contact with him and Peter having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. It was during this internal battle that Honey was startled by an unknown object in the dark and sent Peter right into Olivia, who now had her back pressed against the wall behind her and the handsome King's face a mere few inches from hers. Now Olivia's gaze was glued to Peter's, and she found herself overcome with her sudden need to kiss his lips which sat slightly parted so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her face.

It was she began to subconsciously move her face towards his that her eyes narrowed and she stopped when they were practically nose to nose, "You, Peter Pevensie, did that on purpose." She said to him, her tone filled with mirthful accusation.

"Oh I did, did I?" Peter questioned, picking up on her playfulness almost immediately. He leaned closer, almost as though he was going to kiss her, and turned, starting to walk away, "Don't kid yourself, Livy," He laughed, looking back at her before leaving the stable.

Olivia stood there for a second and laughed as she ran to catch up with the king, "I think it's you," She said stopping in front of him and placing her finger on his chest, "who needs to stop kidding himself." She moved her face closer to his again, looking him directly in his shining blue eyes.

So she wanted a challenge did she? Peter smirked, liking her playful nature. "Oh? Am I? How so, Livy?"

"If you think for a second I'm going to let you get away with calling me Livy you've gone mental," Olivia said as smirked at him, "Besides I wouldn't want to kiss you, even if I could."

"Oh," Peter taunted, licking his lips as he dipped his head down, "Wouldn't you?"

Olivia tilted her head up, her lips just inches away from his, "No, I can't say that I would," she said as she then spun on her heels and made her way towards the castle with Peter trailing slightly behind her.

* * *

Their playful demeanor continued for months, the sexual and emotional tension beginning to roll off of them in waves causing the other Pevensies, as well as the Narnians among Cair Paravel, to take notice.

"By the lion, how much longer do you think they'll keep this up?" Edmund asked one day as they watched Peter and Olivia chase each other around the courtyard, splashing water from the nearby pond causing Olivia to squeal and both of them to laugh.

"Hopefully not much longer," Susan replied as she rolled her eyes as Peter wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, a bright smile on both of their faces.

Olivia turned herself to face him, their faces slowly getting closer. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy began to slowly lean forward in anticipation, maybe they were finally going to kiss. Olivia's lips stopped barely an inch from Peter's, she said something they couldn't hear and they broke away, both looking flirtatiously at the other. The three Pevensies grumbled in exasperation as they threw their hands in the air, why were they being so stubborn?

Suddenly Lucy turned and began walking down the nearest corridor, "Lucy! Where are you going?" Susan asked her younger sister quizzically.

"To put a stop to this nonsense." She replied as she turned a corner.

* * *

Olivia stood looking out at the fading sunset, casting an almost purple hue across the gentle sky. Her mind was replaying a swirl of frivolous memories from her days here at Cair Paravel for her to see. She smiled unknowingly and sighed happily, staring at the sky for an immeasurable amount of time. After a while she sensed a presence near her, she turned to see Lucy standing next to her looking out at the stars in the now black sky.

"Lucy! How long have you been standing there?" Olivia asked with a start giving Lucy an alarmed look.

"Only a moment, I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing out here anyways?" Lucy replied, her gaze changing from one of apology to an expression of innocent curiosity.

"Oh, I just came out side to think and enjoy some air as the sun set, but I fear my mind must've wandered elsewhere." Olivia responded with embarrassment as she looked shyly at the young queen.

"Oh that's quite alright! It happens to us all." Lucy responded with a kind smile.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Olivia replied returning her smile a bit awkwardly.

"So tell me," Lucy said suddenly as turned swiftly to face Olivia, "how long have you had feelings for my brother?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Third chapter this month! Woo!(: I am SO excited for the next few chapters and I hope y'all have enjoyed this story so far as much as I have writing it! I adore you ALL and stay tuned for the next chapter of... ****_To Love Without Reserve_**** (: Reviews are welcome, they inspire me to write faster and I just love the things you guys have to say!**


	4. To Share a Kiss

**_To Share a Kiss_**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia, only the plot for this story and any character I create! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!(;**

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Olivia stuttered out, looking at Lucy with an expression of shock.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her, "You don't? You can honestly say that you don't find yourself attracted to him?"

Olivia's cheeks blushed and she looked away nervously, "Yes," she said her tone full of false certainty.

"Alright then, prove it." Lucy said giving Olivia and daring look.

"What? How?" Olivia questioned her eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty.

Lucy smiled, "Spend some more time alone with him and think about your feelings towards him. If you don't find yourself attracted to him in any way then I was wrong and you two can continue on as friends. I'll know if you're lying though."

Olivia thought it over for a moment, it wasn't a bad idea and it would end either in friendship or possibly something more.

She had just one simple question, "Alright, but how will you know if I'm lying?"

"Your eyes, they give away everything." Lucy replied as she turned and left quite satisfied with herself.

* * *

Olivia turned down a corridor and continued on her her walk. She ended up wandering around Cair Paravel for hours wondering if she should really discover her true feelings for Peter. There was no doubt he was extremely handsome and the nicest man she'd ever met, but could Lucy be right? Could she have been developing feelings for him this whole time?

"Olivia, there you are!" Peter said completely disheveling her train of thought as his voice rang out behind her.

"Peter! By the lion, you startled me!" Olivia replied coming to a stop and placing a hand to her chest.

"Forgive me," He said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss upon it as he reached her, "I did not mean to do so."

Olivia's cheeks burned, "All is forgiven." She said to him with a gentle smile.

"Walk with me." He said taking her hand and placing in the crook of his arm.

They walked and talked, laughing and smiling as they did so.

They came to a stop and Olivia looked around her, confusion furrowed in her brow at her unfamiliar surroundings, "Peter, where are we?" she asked as she turned her gaze towards him.

"We," Peter said turning to face her, "are in the swordsman practice area." He finished as he picked Rhindon up from the rack of swords.

"What? Why?" she questioned, giving Peter a look of curiosity.

"Because, we're going to duel. That is, unless you're too _scared_ to fight me." Peter taunted giving her a devilish grin.

"Alright, I'll accept your little challenge on one condition." She said taking a few slow steps closer to him.

"Anything,"

"The winner gets a prize." Olivia said with a smirk

Peter's eyes lit up, "Deal." He agreed almost immediately.

"Good, now hand me a sword." She said as she gestured towards the rack next to him.

Peter did as he was told and once fitted with a proper weapon the two took their fighting stances and began circling each other. Peter brought his sword quickly in her direction and was easily blocked. Using his strength against him Olivia forced her sword forwards causing Peter to kilter off balance and stagger backwards, allowing her to gain ground. Peter recovered quickly and the two engaged in intense combat, Olivia using her superior swordsmanship and Peter his size and strength. Their eyes stayed locked the entire duel, blue gazing into fierce blue as they fought for an opening, their chance to gain the upper hand.

Finally they were forced apart and the circling began again, "Come on Peter, I expected better from the High King of Narnia." Olivia goaded, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Alright then, let's see what you have to say about this!" Peter said as he charged towards her and unleashed and fury of attacks.

Olivia blocked them almost easily and laughed, "You call that an attack? I've seen better swordsmanship from a dwarf hanging upside down from a tree with his hands tied behind his back!"

Peter glared and fought harder, refusing to be defeated, but it was no use. Olivia moved with the stealth and grace of the Great Lion himself, her strikes calculated so perfectly Peter could hardly react before the next blow was delivered. Finally she disarmed him; Rhindon left in the dirt behind her, and cornered him placing her sword and face dangerously close to his.

"Well it looks like I win." She said with a grade smile that revealed the whites of her teeth.

"It would appear so. Now, what is your prize? I am at your disposal." Peter said accepting defeat with a graciousness she had not expected, he hated to lose.

"Hmmmmm…let me think." she said releasing him and taping her chin thoughtfully as she paced around the practice area, "Surprise me," she finally decided an excited glimmer in her blue eyes.

"Alright," Peter agreed slightly winded as he advanced towards her, "Meet me in the court yard tonight when the first star appears in the sky." he whispered gently in her ear causing goosebumps to rise on the soft skin of her neck.

Before Olivia even had a chance to accept Peter turned on his heels and left her there with a large smirk on his face. She shivered and ran her hand across her prickled skin to warm it. Why in the world did Peter want her to meet him in the courtyard for her prize? She couldn't wait to find out.

After an hour or so of stumbling through the grounds on her own Olivia arrived back at Cair Paravel and made her way inside. Lunch and Dinner passed in a slow blur as she wondered and anticipated what Peter might have up his sleeve. She was anxious to know and though she tried to keep herself entertained, failed miserably. She rode horses with Susan and Lucy, beat Edmund at chess, which he was not too happy about, she ever counted her many herbs as well as the stones that made up her room, _twice. _

They were fifteen across and seven down and she had over sixty different kinds of herbs. As dusk came she brushed her hair and tried it in many diverse styles, settling for loose curls with a braid across the top near the crown of her head interweaved with some of the Centaur's Breath saved from the Great Hall. She changed into a simple cream colored dress with a plunging neckline and no sleeves and finally, _finally _as she looked out to the sky from her window, a single star appeared. Giddy with anticipation she silently made her way through the castle and out to the courtyard.

"Peter," she called in a whispered tone as she fumbled around in the darkness looking for him, "Peter," she called again.

Suddenly as she rounded a nearby corner an arm snaked its way around her waist and a hand crept over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she was pulled against the figure behind her, "Gotcha," a familiar voice said playfully in her ear.

"Peter! By the lion, that's not funny! You nearly scared me to death! I was about to attack you!" Olivia cried as he released her, earning a laugh and several hushes from Peter.

"Hush! You're going to wake up the entire country!" Peter said quietly as he then took her by the hand and led her through the opened portcullis and into the Narnian wilderness.

"Peter where in Aslan's name are you taking me?" Olivia asked with an excited laugh as he continued to drag her deeper into the woods.

"It's a surprise, now close your eyes. We're almost there." He replied placing his large hands over her eyes and began to guide her in the right direction.

"So I guess this means we're getting close then?" Olivia asked hopefully as she placed her hands around Peter's wrists so she could gain a better sense of direction.

He didn't answer, just simply chuckled and continued on. After several more minutes of walking Peter stopped, pulling Olivia to a halt in the process.

"Now," Peter said removing his hands from her face, his lips against her ear, "Open your eyes."

Slowly Olivia did as she was told and she could not withhold the gasp of surprise at what awaited her. Peter had brought her to a small lake deep within the woods. It was completely surrounded by trees leaving it completely secluded from everything around it, this was not what stunned her though. Floating atop the glassy water of the lake sat hundreds of candles perched on pieces of woods, that coupled with the light from the coming full moon made this an extraordinary sight to behold. Olivia spun to face her expression one of joyous surpirise.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked taking a step closer to her.

"Do I like it?" She questioned in disbelief, "Of course I do! It's beautiful!"

"Good, because I have another activity planned for us." Peter said with a smile as he then began to undo the ties of his shirt.

"What? Peter what in Aslan's name are you doing?" She asked with a confused giggle.

"We," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Are going swimming."

Peter pulled off his boots and quickly dove in leaving Olivia in a state of awe on the shore.

"Are you coming in or not?" Peter asked after resurfacing, looking at her with a taunting smile on his lips.

Peter's question pulled Olivia from her odd trance. She laughed and quickly began undoing the ties on her dress, letting it pool on the soft grass beneath her as she hastily began removing her shoes. Once she had stripped down to her corset and petticoat she ran and jumped happily into the water, coming up right beside Peter.

"The water feels wonderful!" she exclaimed looking at Peter with a joyful smile.

He simply laughed and smiled at her, "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" he asked as he looked up and black sky above now littered with the pale light of thousands of tiny stars.

"Yes, it is." She agreed as she too looked out to the sky.

It was then as Peter watched the way the glow of the candles accented her striking features as she looked out at the stars that he knew he had to do it, he would likely never get an opportunity like this again and he could no longer deny his wish to do so anymore.

"So I take it you like your gift?" Peter asked softly, moving closer to Olivia.

She smiled shyly at him, "Yes, I do. This is wonderful." She said, connecting her eyes with his. "Thank you." She whispered coming almost nose to nose with Peter.

"May I ask you a question?" Peter asked suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Of course, ask me anything." Olivia responded giving him a curious look.

"Tell me that you don't find yourself attracted to me." He said quietly, looking into the soft blue of her eyes.

Olivia froze, she couldn't. She couldn't tell Peter she wasn't attracted to him because that would be a monstrous lie. She found him extremely handsome and fascinating and so she sat there mouth slightly agape like an idiot staring into the eyes of, if she was being honest with herself, the most attractive and wonderful men she'd ever met.

"I-I can't do that." She whispered so quietly that Peter almost missed it.

Olivia brought her face down and closed her eyes, hoping this would all just disappear and she'd wake up in her room alone.

Her eyes stayed closed as Peter gently cupped her chin in his hand and titled her face up. His forehead came to rest softly against hers and she struggled to control her breathing, this _had_ to be a dream.

Slowly Peter brought his face closer to hers, "You are so beautiful Olivia." He breathed, his lips merely an inch from hers, before he closed the gap and brought his mouth tenderly to hers.

Neither Peter nor Olivia expected the sensation the connection of their lips would cause. They both pulled each other instantly closer, mesmerized by the contact of their skin and lips. Olivia pressed her lips insistently against Peter's, reveling in the sensation. Peter responded almost immediately, caressing the skin of her arm as he kissed her eagerly.

Finally it becamee too much, Olivia's lungs screamed out for air and she reluctantly removed her mouth from his. The two sat there, breathing heavily, foreheads touching, as they looked into each other's eyes, blue mixing with beautiful blue.

"That wasn't a question." Olivia said as she finally regained her breath.

"What?" Peter asked confused, his head still spinning from the kiss.

"The question you wanted to ask me, it wasn't a question at all." She said a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Well I guess it wasn't, was it?" Peter replied with a smirk.

They chuckled, "No, not at all." She said in a slightly humorous tone.

"Alright, now I have a _real_ question." Peter said, seeming quiet pleased with himself about what he was about to say.

"Okay, what's your question Peter?" Olivia asked with giggle.

"May I have another kiss?"

Olivia's smile grew wider, "Yes, you may."

"Good," Peter replied, earning a laugh from Olivia before he brought her mouth gently to his.

* * *

**:D God I'm hopeless romantic. This was my favorite chapter to write so far!(: I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know if you ever think I'm moving things along too quickly! I can't wait to present you guys with the next chapters! Reviews are my inspiration and greatly appreciated! I love you all!(:**


End file.
